Patent Document 1 discloses the art for controlling the operations of a radiation heating system that is disposed at an interior member in a vehicle interior, and a contact-heating heater which is a heater for a seat, to efficiently warm an occupant. The heating system for a vehicle in Patent Document 1 performs control to warm the vehicle interior mainly by the heater for a seat at the initial stage after an occupant gets in the vehicle and to increase the output of a radiation heater after a predetermined time elapses. Thus, the trunk of the occupant's body is warmed quickly by generating heat quickly from the heater for a seat at the start of heating, and a sense of warmth around the occupant's feet is promoted by increasing the radiation toward the feet by the radiation heater after the predetermined time elapses.